The Monkey Mash!
by KozueNoSaru
Summary: A Halloween fic! My way of getting Sprx into the spirit of Halloween! Featuring the ladies of KoDraCan!


_**The Monkey Mash**_

_**Written By: KozueNoSaru**_

Kozue: Hey, Gibson, do you want to do the disclaimer?

Gibson: (looks up from his "scientific journal") I'd enjoy that as much as I'd enjoy being Nova's personal punching bag. (Continues to read)

Kozue: All right… (Holds up a piece of paper and a pre-paid cell-phone) then I'll just call up your adoring fans and tell them where you've been hiding. Sprx was so nice in giving me the new number to your Mobile-T Sidekick in exchange that I'd make him the star of this fanfiction.

Gibson: (laughs uncomfortably) Yes, of course. (Clears throat) Madame KozueNoSaru does not own, or wish to own at this time, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go franchise, any mentioned anime/cartoon/video games that she uses for costumes or the song, "Monster Mash". Thankfully, I and the others belong to the honorable Mr. Ciro Neili and the Jetix/Disney Broadcasting Company. The miscellaneous costumes belong to their respectful copyrights. The song _Monster Mash_ is owned and originally performed by Bobby "Boris" Pickett. Can I PLEASE leave?

Kozue: Nope, you're in the fic, remember?

Gibson: …I despise Halloween…One more thing--Porker-Ella, Mary-Sue Albed and Moria McFeather are original characters of Kozue. That is one thing I'm actually sad to report, as I actually feel SORRY for them for having a certified nutcase for a creator. I'm even sadder to report that the mad-woman will be in this fanfiction…if you can call this slander fanfiction.

Kozue: …You WANT me to beg my good friend Wings-san to HELP me on this?

Gibson: (horrified expression) No! I'll be good! Just put me the blasted literature already!

Kozue: … (Evil laughter) I love Halloween…let me count the ways. Oh, before we begin, I need to warn you, that towards the actual song, I sorta went out-of-character, but it's just fanfiction, so, please try not to take it to heart. Also, they curse and do suggestive things, but it's not too bad.

Gibson: (stares at Kozue)

Kozue: …what? On with the festivities!

**XXXXX**

Fluorescent lights flashed on in unrelenting brilliance as SPRX-77 awoke that morning with a scratch to his side and a four-lettered proclamation escaping his lips as he happened to glance at the calendar on his wall. The pin—err, I mean RED monkey knew something wasn't right, even in the early morning hours of October 31st, the official day of All Hollow's Eve, known on Earth as Halloween.

Sprx was filled with dread upon recollecting about the strange events that pre-occupied the Super Robot during the month. He felt like screaming when he discovered his friends hanging cut-out orange pumpkins, skull heads and ghosts all over the Super Robot's interior days before. Just the other day, he had chased Otto and Chiro around the park when their good-natured pranks scared the bejesus out of him. He was there when Jinmay had asked Nova to go SHOPPING (yes, SHOPPING) with her, and Nova, everyone's favorite rough-and-rumble she-monkey, ACCEPTED the invitation. At best, he was a little uneasy with the festivities that surrounded the day in question, though his pride would never allow him to admit it.

/Just great…I bet they're all planning on playing a giant prank on me. / He got up and left his sleeping quarters in a huff. /Not if I catch on to them first/ He decided just as he passed his green-furred counterpart humming to himself with an arm full of festive decorations.

"Geez, Otto, don't we have enough decorations around here?" Sprx asked him, trying not to let his uneasiness be easily detected.

"Oh these?" Otto asked, indicating the box in his arms, "They're the leftovers we couldn't put in the command center. I'm gonna hang a couple in my room. You want some?"

"…Sure, Otto…but Halloween's TODAY. You're just going to have those up for like what, twenty-something hours?" Sprx shrugged, taking his changes with the smiley-face pumpkin garland.

"So? I like having stuff on the walls. Oh! Happy Halloween, Sprx!" Otto replied before once again hoisting the box and strolling into his room. When he was sure that Otto was out of sight, Sprx causally tossed the mildly-creepy garland to the side. Breakfast sounded good to his growling stomach, so he headed on over to the kitchen. He discovered a bowl of grapes and decided to partake of the lovely fruit.

He took one look at the bunch he has tore off and realized they were cold, clammy, blue-eyed eyeballs.

Sprx shrieked and threw the "eyeballs" clear across the room, nailing one unfortunate teenage boy on the head and rendering him unconscious as he fell back and landed on the wall. Sprx rushed to his side to see if Chiro was alright.

"Kid! Kid, you okay?" the crimson monkey said as he shook the prone boy awake. With a slight groan, Chiro was rubbing the slight bruise on his head from where the grapes made their impact.

"Did someone catch the licenses plate of those flying eyeballs?" Chiro asked after Sprx helped him to stand up.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid. I thought those things were alive." Sprx admitted with an embarrassed smile on his face. To his surprised, Chiro laughed.

"I can't believe you'd thought those were real! Wow, Gibson really outdid himself."

"Wait….you mean that GIBSON made those freaky eyeballs and wasted a perfectly good bowl of grapes?" Sprx sighed angrily.

"Yeah…don't sweat it, the dye's harmless. I gotta get everything set up for tonight."

"Wait...tonight? What happens tonight?" Sprx asked, forgetting his vengeance on Gibson. The teen smirked, registering Sprx's interest.

"Nope; can't tell you. Beside, you're the one that wanted nothing to do with Halloween, so it's a secret."

Sprx fell over, twitching his feet in the air as the teen grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard and a pint of milk from the refrigerator and sat down to breakfast at the island. Sprx regained his composure and joined him, nabbing some cereal bowls and spoons. While they ate, Sprx persistently asked about the secret, but Chiro was adamant, refusing to divulge anything about today's plans. Sprx gave up afterwards and went off to see what everyone else was doing. Other than the grape incident, the day went by without a creepy prop scaring him or the others attempting to pull a prank on him. Sprx still had his guard up, waiting for the others the make their move on him.

**XXXXX**

The night came rather slowly on Shuggazoom that day. The people were dressed on every kind of costume you could think of, including home-made costumes of their protectors. Kids scrambled down the street bearing sugary trinkets in their bags. Adults were holding parties in all the pubs. Even schools were holding Halloween sock-hops in honor of the new holiday.

And guess who was sent to pick up more gummi-worms and candy-corn at the local store?

Sprx was a little perturbed at the notion, but kept his mouth shut when he was sent off to get the aforementioned items for the team. He was now flying back to the robot, candy in hand and landed at the robot's feet. He waited for the door to open, but it never did.

"Come on guys! Open the door! I've got your freaking candy in my arms!"

There was no response. Sprx was growing both concerned and livid. He sat the candy down on the ground and reached to enter the door code on the Foot Cruiser. He felt a tap on his shoulder and it sent chills up his spine. Had he been completely organic, he would have soiled himself. Sprx breathed a sigh of relief before turning to face the trick-or-treaters. He was surprised to find that they were four girls; women, actually.

The first woman was a pig hybrid with dark blonde hair and big, auburn eyes. Sprx could tell she was part pig, due to her small snout, pointy pig-ears and pig-like hands. She was dressed similar to the character Jo from _Burst Angel_.

The second woman, whom Sprx found slightly attractive, was another blonde with green eyes and a rather…obvious body-type. She was ironically dressed as everyone's favorite magical girl, Pretty Solider Sailor Moon, complete with the dumpling-style hairdo and Moon-esque jewelry.

The third woman was a duck hybrid, with bleach-white feathers, curly brown hair and light blue eyes. She was dressed as Virginia Maxwell, a character from the video game _Wild Arms 3_. She even had her braided in the drifter's fashion.

The final trick-or-treater was a normal-looking dark-skinned woman with glasses. She was dressed as the classic black sorceress, pardon the pun. She wore a black evening-length gown, and a black cloak that hid her face. The only way that Sprx could tell that she was dark-skinned was that her hands were poking out fro the long-sleeved gown.

He felt like tonight was shaping up to be rather pleasant Halloween after all. Clearing his throat, he causally decided to strike up a conversation with the lovely ladies.

"Aren't cha a little old for trick-or-treating, ladies?" Sprx asked.

"Oooooh, mom; look at the cute red monkey trying to be suave!" The pig-girl whispered to the sorceress. The dark-skinned woman giggled at her daughter's comment.

"Aren't you a little short for all that candy?" The duck-girl asked in mockery.

"Easy, toots, I'm just trying to be friendly. You all look fantastic! Especially you with the Japanese school girl outfit." He complemented, eyeing the blushing Sailor Moon.

"Down, monkey-boy, That Moon Princess already has her Earthly Prince." The pig-girl giggled, patting his head, "Besides, Virginia Maxwell over there doesn't have a date tonight. Don't' you think she looks pretty in all that purple?"

Sprx stared at the flustered duck-girl, replying with a rather point-reducing, "Um…"

"Pig-Onna!" the duck-girl shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Easy, ladies…we're actually trying to find the Super Robot," The sorceress said, getting between her daughter and friend. "We're the KoDraCan Five? We're a music group from Fic-Land."

"Whoa, hold on there. First off, we didn't send for any band, and second, there are only four of you and you're called the KoDra…KoDra…what was it again? Anyways, the band's name had five in it. And, no offense, ladies, but if you're a band, where are your instruments?"

The girls exchanged looks of annoyance between each other. It was the duck-girl that answered his questions. "We're _KoDraCan Five_, a musical group that was hired by the Hyperforce for the party tonight. And for the record, we're aware that there are four of us. I'm Moria, Sailor Moon over here is Mary-Sue, the slut with the saw-off shotgun behind her is Pig-Onna—"

"Mimi…" the dark-skinned woman warned her. With a sigh, the duck-girl continued her introduction.

"Fine…this is Porker-Ella and the resident wet blanket in the sorceress getup is Kozue, our lead singer. We were under the impression that the Hyperforce hired us to play for some 'big thing' they had tonight. The person over the phone didn't say it was a party per se, but he made it sound like it was a big surprise. About our instruments--" The girls whipped out a drum kit, a synthesizer, a base and a violin from hammerspace. Moria had the base, Porker-Ella had the synthesizer, Kozue had the drum kit and Mary had the violin.

/So THAT'S what they've been up to! They're trying to have a Halloween party without me! And I'll bet my magnets that they're all in on it! I smell a setup… /

"So, Mr. Sprx, isn't it?" The makeshift Sailor Moon began as she sat on her knees to meet Sprx's line of sight, "You're part of the Hyperforce right?"? You can let us in and tell you friends that we're here!"

"I don't know…I didn't hear a thing about you guys until now…" Sprx began, backing from the women. He was growing uneasy about the look in Mary-Sue's eyes, as well as growing in…other places.

"Okay, how 'bout this: We'll forfeit all our candy we nabbed at our last gig for you to let us in. Once we get inside, someone will recognize us for sure. "Kozue offered.

"…But." Sprx stammered, looking straight into Mary's melting green eyes.

"Please?" The Albed woman asked, batting her eyes and bringing her hand together other and pressing them on her deadliest asset. (You know; where the bow of the suit is at?)

"...Okay, but turn around real quick and I'll open the door." Sprx managed to get out before his eyesight fell from her face. The girls, complied as Sprx turned around to contact the team.

"Sprx to Monkey Team, come in. Open the damn door already, over."

"This is Antarui, Sprx." The silver monkey replied after a few moments of silence.

"Explain this to me: I got a bunch of really hot girls saying you guys hired them for something?" Sprx whispered over his communicator.

"Do not worry Sprx; I can sense that the girls are harmless. Otto was just fixing door access pad, so the door should be working right about—"

And lo and behold the, the door opened. Sprx stood there with a bored expression on his face. No one was there to greet or chastise him. Antauri ended their communication by informing him that "all would be explained". Sprx commanded the girls to face the door. They stared down the passage way in awe.

"I want an explanation for this—"Sprx began to rant before the fleeting of girls caught his attention. "Hey, wait a minute!" he shouted, grabbing the candy and chasing after them, "You girls don't know your way around…the...robot."

He realized that the girls were far from earshot, which annoyed him to no end. The Super Robot's interior was barley lit. It was WAY too quiet all of a sudden as he walked down the hallway. The dreadful feeling he had earlier that morning had returned. He decided that heading towards the command center was probably a good bet on finding the answers to his questions. He found the kitchen, placed the candy on the table and headed for the command center. Sprx discovered a note on his transport tube:

_Sprx,_

_Meet us in Gibson's Lab PRONTO. We'll explain everything there. Don't worry about the girls, they're legit. And PLEASE try to dress-up. It's Halloween after all. Come…if you dare._

_Nova_

Sprx almost fell over. Even NOVA was in on the prank. A part of him wasn't too disappointed, but he was still a little dejected. He made a quick stop to his room for his Devil/Imp costume, and headed towards Gibson's lab.

**XXXXX**

He timidly stepped into the darkened room one step at a time. He lifted the mask over his face and situated it on his head. Gibson's lab was far too creepy at night, even for him.

"Guys…you in here?" he called out, searching for the light around the walls, "Nova? Gibson? Antauri?" he called out, tripping over a discarded graduated cylinder and cursing in the dark.

"Cut the crap, guys! I want answers! I didn't spend fifteen minutes losing face in front of a bunch of women for this! You can't scare me!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Oh, really?" Echoed an eerie voice that pierced the darkness.

"Gibson; is that you?" Sprx shouted.

Just like the classic horror movies of yester-year, the lights flickered on, revealing a blanketed form underneath a slab in the laboratory. Various forms of beakers and machine were being used in the lab. Sprx was screaming in his mind, praying that his blue-furred counterpart wasn't a MAD scientist. He took a step towards the blanketed figure and hesitantly placed a hand on the sheet, planning to remove it. He flung it off in one quick, motion revealing the form of—

"CHIRO?!" Sprx managed to choke out, seeing the boy, in his homemade Frankenstein monster costume, lying lifeless in the slab. Sprx's fur had gone from red to an extremely pale red, making him look like a pink monkey. He covered his mouth, trying to swallow back his vomit when he bumped into something behind him. It was none other than everyone's favorite scientist, dressed, of course in a mad scientist outfit.

He chortled evilly at the now-pink monkey and began to say, in a voice VERY similar to Boris Karloff with an English accent:

_I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise_

Sprx turned to see Chiro rise from the slab, grunting like a lifeless zombie. He had his arms stretched out in the traditional "zombie" pose as he slid off the slab with an unintelligent grunt. Gibson continued to sing the last line:

_And suddenly to my surprise  
_

The wall wit the beakers and gizmos turned around to reveal the band, playing a song and rocking to the beat. Nova, dressed in a witch outfit and Jinmay, dressed in a mummy's outfit had tambourines and were playing them. All were providing the background vocals for Gibson as he continued on his strange course of action:

_He did the mash!  
He did the MONKEY mash  
The MONKEY mash  
It was a city-wide smash  
He did the mash  
Why, It caught on in a flash   
He did the mash  
He did the MONKEY mash_

_From my laboratory in the robot east_

Otto appeared to his right through another turning wall, dressed at a jackalope and wearing the discarded pumpkin garland around his torso. HE began to dance to the song as the light flashes on and nearly blinded Sprx.

_To the Chosen One's bedroom where the vampires feast _

After, Gibson gave Sprx a good scare, sending the frightened monkey reeling back into Chiro by mistake, ANTAURI came from the left, phasing through a wall in a shaman costume. He simply floated from the air and landed beside Chiro. The expression on Sprx's face was priceless.

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes _

_To get a jolt from my electrodes!_

Gibson performed the stereotypical evil laughter and joined in the dancing. It was the girls that carried on the vocals fro the time being as the other sans Sprx were having a blast.

_They did the mash   
They did the MONKEY mash  
The monster mash  
It was a city-wide smash  
They did the mash  
Why, It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the MONKEY mash_

Sprx didn't have a word to say. His teammates had officially lost their minds in his opinion and he was scared, for the lack of a better term, shitless. She began to slowly back away from the madness, only to trip over a chain link and land on a rusty bench. Don't ask me how it got there. Gibson did a slight spin towards the horrified monkey and spun the chair around, with Sprx in it. He continued singing the song.

_The zombies were having fun  
The party has just begun  
The guests included a Drifter  
Sailor Moon and her friends!  
_

Sprx shrieked and leaped out of the chair. Gibson, Otto Antarui and Chiro gave chase, and soon they were running around the lab.

_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds  
Moria on chains, backed by her quacking sounds  
The Hyperforce were about to arrive  
With their vocal group, "The KoDraCan Five"_

_They did the mash  
They did the MONKEY mash  
The monster mash  
It was a city-wide smash  
They did the mash  
Why, It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the MONKEY mash_

Sprx managed to get a hold of a flask of some chemical and threatened to break it. The other men backed away without a word. Sprx made a mad dash for it and bumped into the girls. He screamed; they screamed and he was off again. He was almost towards the exit when it sealed right in his face. The cartoon reaction was Sprx turning into a temporary pancake against the reinforced walls. He spun around and found himself in total darkness once more; thought the song was still being performed on in the room.

_Out from his citadel, SK's voice did ring _

From the darkness flashed a transparent image of the Dark Lord flashed before the thoroughly frightened Sprx. Though this did not scare him itself, the fact this image was decked in a clown suit and was NEON PINK was mentally scarring.

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing  
He lifted his staff and shook his fist   
And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_

Sprx fell over anime-style at the last line of the song. HE loudly declared "YOU"RE ALL NUTS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA!"

_It's now the mash  
It's now the MONKEY mash_  
_The monster mash  
It was a city-wide smash  
They did the mash  
Why, It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the MONKEY mash_

_It's now the monster mash_

_Now everything's cool, SK's a part of the band  
And their monkey mash is the hit of the land  
For you, the living, this mash was meant too  
When you get to my door, tell them GIBSON sent you!_

Sprx had had enough. With a resounding "STOP!" all activity ceased in the room. He eyed every single guilty party in the room.

"What kind of crap were you all trying to pull on me?!" HE shouted.

"Geez, we were only trying to have a big of fun, Sprx" Nova pouted as she waved the tambourine in her hand. Sprx was not amused.

"Well, it looks like operation 'Bring the Wet Blanket Around' was a flop. "Otto sighed to himself as he removed the garland around him. The others had a very sympathetic, even apologetic look on their faces. Sprx's stern look was immediately replaced with a giant grin.

"You guys can't have a party with out a devil, can you?"

Everyone's faces brightened up and the party was back in swing afterwards. Sprx shoved Gibson out the lime light and finished the rest of the song. Frankenstein was soon grooving with the Mummy Queen and the music was cranked up, though there were no requests for an encore…

_Then you can mash   
Then you MONKEY mash  
And do my graveyard smash  
Then you can mash  
You'll catch on in a flash  
Then you can mash  
Then you can MONKEY mash!_

Despite the irritated look from Gibson, It seemed that Sprx was generally becoming the life of the party, like the plan had called for. He simply shrugged as continued to dance to the musical prowess of KoDraCan Five.

"Hey, Winifred, how 'bout a dance with the Devil?" Sprx asked the witch as he was dancing towards her. He had the cheesiest grin on his face.

"Don't press you luck, Imp-boy." Nova plainly said, rolling her eyes underneath her mask and moving as far away from the Devil as she possibly could. Sprx simply purred in response and followed suit. Meanwhile the mad scientist, the jackalope and the shaman were observing the impending ass-whooping that Sprx was going suffer after his second attempt at getting the witch to dance with him.

"Five bucks says she lets him have one dance with him for the holiday's sake." Gibson flatly said.

"Make it ten, and you got yourself a deal." Otto agreed.

The shaman simply looked at them like they had suddenly conjoined at the hip. As the Devil was attempting to woo the witch of the party, the Frankenstein had taken the chance to sneak up behind him.

"Aw, come on; one dance?" Sprx sighed, offering a hand towards the pouting witch. Nova took the whole five seconds to think about it, but not before Chiro scared the remaining red color out him with a well-timed "boo".

"Okay, NOW I'll dance with you." She giggled as she grabbed his hand and lead him towards the band. At this time, Otto was handing Gibson a ten-dollar bill while Antauri shook his head in shame.

"What?" They both asked the shaman.

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN, MINNA-SAN**_

THE END!

**XXXXX**

Kozue: Well, that was rather…

Gibson: Boring? Unoriginal?

Kozue: ODD, Gibson. Keep this up, and I'll have a nice chat with Wings-san about your punishment for giving her a lecture on the theory of black-holes.

Gibson: ……

Kozue: I thought so.

Sprx: (storms in, infuriated) You tricked me! We had a deal, Kozue!

Kozue: You should have read the fine print, Sprx. Besides, you got Nova in the end, didn't you?

Sprx: SHE KICKED MY ASS AFTER THE PARTY!

Kozue: (Sweatdrops)…you still got her.

Sprx and Gibson: (Death Glare)

Gibson: If anyone wants me, I'll be in my laboratory concocting a medicine SPECIFICALLY for you, my dear. (Grabs Kozue's hand and kisses it politely) I bid you farewell. (Leaves)

Sprx: I'm going to rally the forces for your impending doom (Notices Kozue's OCs brandishing weapons) Okay…you win this round, lady. (Goes to get ice for his sore tail)

Kozue: (giggles) Well, folkies, Have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (Crackles evilly as the muses cringe in fear and step far, far away from their insane creator)


End file.
